Marauder Memories
by Alison16
Summary: Remus and Sirius meet each other at James and Lily's grave. After being separated for so long, the remaining Marauders reminisce the past. Few short stories of things that could've happen before the Great Marauders of Hogwarts fell.
1. Godric's Hollow Graveyard

The florist looked up when she heard the door chime and smiled seeing a store usual. "Ah, Remus, good morning. Long time no see," she said , "Been busy, have you?"

He smiled politely at her and nodded, "Afternoon. Yes, been a bit busy, jobs around here been a bit picky," he said nonchalantly.

The florist frowned at him, "Oh, Remus. Not everyone could be that close minded, could they?"

Remus shook his head and smiled sadly, "It's not easy hiring a werewolf. I miss more days than I attend I think"

"Oh, Remus," she cooed, "You know you always have somewhere to work here,"

Remus shook his head, still smiling at his old friend, "Was never really good with plants," he observed a magical daffodil, "Should've paid more attention in herbology. I'd be more of a burden than help," he sighed and turned back, "Anyways, can I have my usual?"

The florist nodded sadly, "Going back to Godric's Hollow, are you?"

"Yes ma'am, feeling a bit blue," he smiled sadly again.

"Alright," she sighed, gathering the flowers, "Here you are, Remus,"

He handed her a number of 34 sickles, but she shook her head, "Just send my regards to the couple,"

He raised an eyebrow at her but agreed, "Thank you. Have a good day,"

**~~O~~**

After picking up two bottles of firewhiskey, holding them by the necks in their own paper bags, Remus apparated to Godric's Hollow Graveyard. He walked into the graveyard, gloomily, something he's done many times. In his right hand he held two white lilies and a bouquet of white and red daisies and carnations. He walked through the rows and rows of tombstones and forgotten candles, withered flowers and depressing stuffed toys, and stopped when he got to the two tombstones that read, "James Potter and Lily Potter." He sighed and slumped down next to the dry grass, wiping their tombstone with a rag he brought.

Just as the rag passed over Lily's name, a big, dark furry dog peered out from behind the tombstone, scaring Remus, who had fallen back.

"Merlin," he yelled, reaching for his wand in his pocket in record time, pointing it at the massive dog. Looking into the dog's eyes, Remus sighed whispering, "Sirius."

The dog moved it's head side to side and then quickly transformed into Sirius Black, wearing a set of hand-me-down robes. "Remus," he smiled, "Long time no see,"

"What on _earth _are you doing here you idiot?" Remus snarled, "You're still wanted. You're supposed to be hiding!"

Sirius studied Remus for a second, smiled again and plopped himself down unpleasantly, "Nice seeing you, too, mate. I've Been doing okay, I guess. Feeding off rats and whatever Harry can send me,"

"Harry?" Remus asked astounded, "Harry's been sending you food? How? Why? Why are you here in Britain?"

"Someone needed to help Dumbledore keep an eye on the boy. He's not even doing anything but he gets in just as much trouble as we did," he chuckled, "Oh, the Potter blood,"

"How is he?" Remus asked eagerly, "I'm sorry I haven't been able to drop by to see him, it's… just… it's difficult-"

"Looking Snape in the eye and _not_ knocking that beak of a nose of his off his face? I know," Sirius cut in.

Instead of scolding Sirius, Remus smiled, pretending to ignore what he had said, "How is Harry?"

Sirius frowned, leaned back and picked at the hem of his robes, "Not too great, unfortunately. The boy's been… exposed to some _unpleasant_ things," he said carefully.

"I've seen on the _Daily Prophet_ that he's been put in the Triwizard Tournament," Remus said.

Sirius only nodded.

"That Skeeter woman has been saying all sort of things about Harry! Talking about how James and Lily's death affected him, bringing Hermione into this,"

Sirius only nodded.

"And what were they thinking putting Harry into all of this? He could've died!"

Sirius didn't nod, just stared at the ground near him, but in a far-away manner.

Remus, noticing this, cleared his throat, "Sirius, mate, what happened at the final for the Triwizard Tournament?"

Sirius sighed, "Harry saw Voldemort,"

Remus felt a chill go through his body. "He's back,"

"He didn't go _anywhere_," Sirius said bitterly, "He's just been biding time while that traitor went running around getting his robes washed,"

"How do you know he's back?" Remus asked.

Sirius looked apologetically at the tombstone next to him, "Harry saw him," he said it quietly, but loud enough for Remus to hear.

"Harry _saw_ him?"

"Harry _fought _him," Sirius sighed.

"He _fought _the Dark Lord?"

"Yes," Sirius smiled weakly, "Harry fought Voldemort _again_ and came out alive, for the second time,"

Remus shook his head, "Oh, no, no, no, no, no,"

"I know," Sirius muttered, "The poor boy. My poor, poor, poor godson,"

"If James were here, he'd hex us for not being careful enough," Remus sighed.

"You're worried about _James_? I think we should be more scared of _Lily_. Not only will she be frantic, she's be enraged. She's go hunt Voldemort down herself,"

Remus chuckled, "How often do you come here?" he asked, feeling for a change of topic.

"This is my second, unfortunately. The first time was a few days after I escaped Azkaban. You?"

"Often," he answered, "Scared if I don't, these two would haunt me,"

Sirius smiled, "What was it like? The wake?"

Remus's face darkened, "It was… hard. Most of the Order was there, staff at Hogwarts, pretty much everyone that knew these two,"

"Nice flowers," Sirius said.

Remus smiled, "Oh, I forgot," he picked up the flowers beside him. He laid the two white lilies beneath James's name and the bouquet of red and white daisies and carnations beneath Lily's.

"What's in the bags?" Sirius asked.

"Firewhiskey," Remus smirked, "You're lucky I buy two whenever I come here," he handed a bag to Sirius.

They both unwrapped the bottles and clanked their bottles together in cheers. "To the Potters," they both sighed.

After a few minutes of silence, Sirius spat, "And may Peter Pettigrew rot in hell,"

Remus was unfazed. He just stared longingly towards the flowers.

"Out of all the things James had done for Peter, _how could he_? And not to mention all of the times Lily's stood up for him, how does he have the decency to live knowing he killed an innocent-"

"He's not decent, Sirius,"

Sirius shook his head, "One dead, one as Britain's Most Wanted, one jobless and the other a traitor,"

"Oh, how wrong had Hogwart's Great Marauders have gone," Remus grumbled.

After a long silence, Sirius said, "She should've never been affiliated with us,"

Remus raised an eyebrow at him, 'Who?"

"Evans," Sirius grumbled.

Remus frowned at him, "If you're thinking that if James and Lily hadn't gotten married and Harry that _none _of this would've happened, then you're a git, Sirius Black. The war started longer before they got married, Pet-"

"Do _not _say his name!" Sirius said sternly, "I'm not blaming them for bringing Harry into the world, Rem. I'm-I'm just saying, he paused to huff, "I'm just saying that Lily could've been out of all of this if she wasn't so close to us. Maybe if Evans weren't so close to us, she'd be alive working for the Ministry or St. Mungo's or something. I don't know, but Lily Evans deserved a better fate than _this,_" he elaborated. He looked longingly at Lily's tombstone, "She could've lived," he said quietly. Then his expression changed, "Stupid, Redhead, should've stayed away from us,"

Remus smiled and snorted, "Shut-up, Padfoot, you _love _her,"

Sirius glared at him, "Don't say that, Moony, James might send a stag down here to trample me,"

Remus raised an eyebrow at Sirius, jokingly and Sirius sighed, "Fine, the flower's got a place in my heart, but not in the same way Prongs does. I don't fancy her!" Sirius yelled the last part to the heavens. "Hear that, James?"

Remus laughed but settled quickly, "Keep your voice down, Padfoot, we don't want to attract anyone," he wiped a laughing tear away from his eye, "Lily was the best thing that's ever happened to James,"

"Lily was the best thing that's ever happened to _us_," Sirius said softly.

* * *

**So basically, Remus and Sirius are reminiscing memories of James and Lily, and times before everything went downhill. **

**Sirius's memories of Lily up next!**

**Follow, favourite and review!**

**Also check my Percy Jackson story if you'd like, **_**Welcome Back**_**.**


	2. Lily Evans and Sirius Black

"You do,"

"No I _don't_,"

"Yes, you do,"

"No I _don't_!"

"Evans,"

"Leave me alone, Sirius Black or I'll hex you to the next century," Lily threatened.

Sirius smirked, "Just admit it, Evans. You fancy-"

"Finish that sentence and I will _leave_," she glared.

"You can't," Sirius sing-sang, "You _promised _Flitwick you'd tutor me,"

Lily rolled her eyes. He was right. She _promised_ Professor Flitwick that she'd tutor Sirius with the current charm they were working on. And she knew that Sirius's prodding to her would be a possible activity during their tutoring, but as Head Girl, it was her duty to help those in need. So now, she sat in the Charms class with Sirius on a Friday evening in late November instead of being down in the Great Hall, eating dinner with their friends.

She sighed, "Sirius Black, we both know that you are highly capable of doing this by yourself. Under all that unnecessary stupidity, there is a brilliant wizard in there. If only you'd use your talents for better uses-"

"I appreciate the compliment, Evans, but I honestly _do_ need help with the Water-Making Spell," he sighed, "Mighty useful that is and if you could help me with this-"

"I honestly don't understand why you can't do it, though. You're usually good with the lessons. You're amazing in Transfiguration, better than Remus, Potter _and _me. And you're almost as good as me in Charms. What's so difficult?"

Lily thought she saw him blush, Sirius cleared his throat, "It's the hand movement," he said, "It's more free and precise than what I'm used to,"

Lily nodded. He was right, the Water-Making Spell took big gestures and fast swishing. "Fine, but why didn't you ask Remus?"

Sirius smirked, "We can't take each other seriously. I laugh when Remus tries to act serious and wise and Remus laughs when I do something wrong,"

"And you didn't ask Potter because…?"

"Ugh, enough with the last names, Evans. I know you called him James the night you found out about Remus, alright. James hasn't shut up about it since,"

Lily blushed, "Well why didn't you ask him?"

"He's busy with Quidditch and Head Duties,"

"I have Head Duties, too," Lily said.

"Yes, but Professor thought it wouldn't be a good idea to have James do it because we'd get nowhere. Plus, I can get the scoop on your feelings about, 'Potter'," he mocked, "I'm sure he'd like to hear about what you think about him. And _this is_ part of your Head Duties,"

"Who are you? A _Daily Prophet_ writer?"

Sirius smirked again, "Nope, just a man helping out his good friend." When Lily didn't answer Sirius smiled, "Listen, Lily. I've taken quite a liking in you, ever since, 'The Night of Revelations.' I'd like to think of the two of us as friends. Good friends, really. And I've noticed that you softened up on me, too. Look, I didn't really like you before," Lily raised an eyebrow at him. Sirius clarified, "I always thought you were just playing with James head and heart. Teasing him, putting him down, leading him on. He's my best mate, Evans, and as cheesy and feminine as it sounds, I care for him. I hate hearing about you breaking his heart, I hate seeing you breaking his heart and I hate knowing that no matter how much pain you put him through, he'd bounce right back and court you all over again. James is like that I guess, never gives up, doesn't lose hope. Anyways, ever since you found out about Remus and us being… you know… I realized you're not bad. Sassy, but not bad. And I've also realized that, you. Fancy. James." Lily blushed furiously at Sirius, but he continued, "I've realized that he may have a chance with you. And," he gave her a once over, "You could do him some good," he winked at her. "But," he said, "If you _really_ don't like him. Tell him. Tell him seriously and make sure he understands and stops. Alright?"

When he finished, Lily sat up straight and tried to hide her blush. She cleared her throat, "James," she said shakily, "Is a pure-blood, Sirius. He gets affiliated with me, a Muggle, a Mud-"

"Don't say it!" Sirius interrupted.

"Then he gets on Voldemort's bad side," she said her voice over riding Sirius's. "You're right, okay? I fancy James. I fancy him a lot. I probably even love him by now. But, Sirius, I don't want him risking his life for me just because he's infatuated with me,"

"I wouldn't say _infatuated_, Lily. In love yes, but maybe not infatuated. But whatever floats your boat," a voice said from the door.

Lily dropped her pen and Sirius jumped, startled. "Prongs," he said.

"Padfoot," James nodded, "Thought I'd bring you two some food from the kitchens," he showed them a tray full of food steaming food.

"It's only seven in the evening," Sirius said, "Thought you were out practicing in the pitch."

James walked over to them and sat across Lily, putting down the tray. He handed her a plate of shepard's pie and said, "Well, if the two of you haven't noticed, it started to snow. Quite drastically really. My hair nearly froze," he smiled at Lily who was watching him carefully.

She couldn't talk, afraid she'd say something stupid.

James handed Sirius his dinner and said, "So, Lily, you fancy me, huh?" he smirked.

Lily looked at Sirius who was prodding her to answer.

She felt the blush deepen on her face, "Er, um, yes,"

James smiled and nodded, "Delightful," and he started to eat his own dinner.

Lily was bemused. She cleared her throat, "James, how long were you standing there?"

"Long enough to know how low you think of yourself," he said nonchalantly. "Your blood status doesn't matter to me, Lily. Muggle or not, I would've fought against Voldemort anyways. Thought you knew me better," he smiled.

"Sorry," she mumbled sheepishly.

"No harm done," he smiled, placing his free hand over hers innocently, "At least you've come to your senses and realized your undying love for me,"

"James," she warned.

He just smiled and squeezed her hand lightly.

Flushed, irritated and embarrassed, Lily looked at Sirius, "You were in on this weren't you? Getting me to tutor you so you could-"

"Sirius had nothing to do with this," James said, taking in a scoop of mashed potatoes. "He really is rubbish with the Water-Making Spell, and I just happened to be a good friend and care about your health," as he said that, he pushed a plate of bread towards her.

"Oh," Lily blushed even harder, realizing how childish she'd sounded.

"So, Lily," James said smoothly, "You love me, I love you, what do we do now?" he joked.

"James," she said, "It's not that easy,"

"Only because you're making it hard,"

Sirius snickered at the use of words.

James only glared at him, "Anyways, Lily, be my girlfriend,"

He stared deeply into her eyes. His hazel coloured ones were playful but very much sincere.

"James, I-I-I don't know what to say,"

"Lily, we went over this already," Sirius grumbled.

She glared at him before looking at James, "Are you sure?"

"Ever since fifth year,"

The room fell silent as Lily looked cautiously into James's eyes.

Feeling like he should leave, Sirius cleared his throat, stood up and picked up his wand and said, "_Aguamenti_," a stream of water shooted out of his wand and into James's face.

When the water stopped spraying, James scowled at him, almost burning holes into his mate's robes. Lily was giggling, happy that she hadn't embarrassed herself this time.

"Oh look at that Lily! I've got the spell down! Flitwick would be happy to know. I should go show him. See you later, James. Lily," he nodded, "Finish your talk though alright? Enjoy! And don't stay out too late. Lily, eleven o'clock curfew, okay. Goodnight!"

Lily smiled at Sirius, waving him goodbye. When he walked out of the door and made his way left, she turned around at the soaking James, laughing and started to help him dry off.

Sirius didn't actually go far, though. He was standing right beside the door, listening to James and Lily.

"Oh my," Lily giggled, "You're _sopping_,"

As Lily used a spell to dry him off, James grunted, "Sirius is dead when I'm finished here," Sirius rolled his eyes.

"Oh, don't kill him," Lily said, "I thought he'd a good best man,"

It took a minute for James to realize what she said, "I'm sorry, Lily. I didn't quite get that. 'Best man?' What do you mean?"

Sirius, too, was confused.

"Yes, James," Lily answered, "Yes," Sirius could hear the smile in her voice.

"Yes?" James repeated, "Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes" he chanted monotonically. When he realized it was real, and that Lily Evans had just said yes, he started singing the word, "Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes! You said yes!" quickly, he picked Lily up and spun her around. "You said yes! Oh my! Lily! You said yes!"

"I know, I know, I know, I know!" Lily laughed loudly. She wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her head beneath his chin, "I know," she said quietly.

James put her down and smiled at her, gazing into her eyes. Outside Sirius watched timidly.

When Lily stood on her toes to reach James's lips, Sirius took it as his queue to go. Leaving his best mate at the perfect girl for him alone.

"I don't understand where he could've gone," James sighed, irritably, "And it doesn't help that he has the map." Lily felt the worry in James spread as his hand grew clammy in hers, and his fingers wiggled around, showing how nervous he was. "it's not like him to do that. He knows better,"

"James, Sirius isn't in the right state of mind at the moment. You know what he's like when… you know…" Remus said.

Peter frowned, "But he's always saying how he could do so much better without his family-"

"But he doesn't mean it, Pete. It's Sirius we're talking about. We'd have to wring, punch and pummel the feelings out of him," James explained gently.

"Then why don't we leave him alone? He obviously wants to," Peter said.

"Because Sirius tends to get dramatic when he's upset. Unnecessary thoughts flood his mind and well… it's not smart to leave him alone,"

"Is that why we've brought a crate of Firewhiskey?" Lily asked looking at the crate in Peter's hand.

"Yup, console him and everything," James said breathlessly.

The four of them, Peter, Remus, James and Lily were rushing down halls of the castle, looking for a possible place Sirius could've gone. James and Lily were at the front, then Remus, then Peter.

They came across a fork in the hallways. Five separate halls lead to five separate passages.

"Do you boys have any idea where these lead to?" Lily asked.

James sighed, "If we had the map, yeah. Bloody hell, theres five halls and four of us," he ran a hand through his hair.

"I'll take this one," Remus said, "It looks a bit familiar,"

"And I'll take this one," Lily said, "I think I've been here during patrols,"

"Lily, you're not going alone," James and Remus said at the same time.

"You've got no idea what's down there," James said alone this time.

"And what if you get lost?" Remus asked.

Lily rolled her eyes, "Get off it, you two! Nothing bad's going to happen to me. I promise you that. And if the rare chance that something _does_ happen, I'll get the portraits to pass down the message to your corridors. We'll waste time if one of you come with me while there's five halls. Alright?"

The boys looked at each other disgruntled, then nodded at Lily, "Be careful," James said.

"I promise I will," Lily said reassuringly.

"Now in the case if one of us find him, then I guess stay there with him. It's no use having all of us there all at once. He'd just run off again. So let's all take two bottles each, alright? I'll take the two halls, and when you're done, just come back here, okay." James instructed.

The other three nodded, and headed towards their respective halls.

Five minutes into her walk, Lily suddenly felt uncomfortable walking alone in the hall without James. They've been going out for a month and a half already and Lily was used to James being around her so much. Considering that they were in the same house, he'd walk with her to classes, and walk her to classes they didn't have together. They did patrols together, eat meals with each other and went on little, daily getaways together when they can. But they weren't _always_ together. Lily and James didn't study together, and while James was practicing or playing Quidditch, Lily would be tutoring the younger years in the common room.

Her hand felt cold of James's absence and she almost regretted letting James let her go by herself. Maybe it was the two bottles of Firewhiskey making her hands cold. Probably.

Finally, about ten minutes later, the hall led up to an ascending staircase. She quickly ran up the steps towards natural light.

The sky was an orangey-pink, it being around sunset and Lily found herself in the clock towers. The noises that usually rang through were oddly muted, but Lily found out why.

Sirius Black was looking out an open window his back facing Lily. He most likely casted a Quieting Charm.

Lily's never seen Sirius like this. Quiet, still, so deep in thought that he didn't notice she was standing next to him.

She poked his arm, and he jumped up, startled, "OH MERLIN! LILY! YOU SCARED ME!" Sirius yelled.

Lily smiled at him, "I'm sorry, didn't mean to," she said gently, "Here," she offered him the bottle of firewhiskey.

Sirius observed her for a second before taking the bottle and uncapping it, "Y'know, Evans, I think we got this mixed up. _I'm _supposed to be giving you the drink. Not the other way around. It's highly against your Head Girl doings,"

Lily shrugged, opening her bottle and pocketing the cap into her robe, "Thought the two of us could enjoy a drink,"

"The boys are looking for me aren't they?" Sirius said, not believing Lily just wanted to drink.

Lily tilted her bottle up and gulped, "Yup," she popped the 'p' with a smack of her lips, "James is distraught,"

Sirius downed a bit and sighed, "'Course he is,"

"Would you like to talk about it?" Lily asked.

Sirius looked at her and shook his head, "Nope,"

"Alright," she nodded and she took another sip of her drink.

After a moment of silence, and plenty of Sirius bewildered expressions towards Lily's lack of curiosity, he bursted, "I HATE THEM!"

Lily skillfully hid her smirk as Sirius continued, "The whole lot of them! What kind of person marries they're second cousin? I'll tell you who! The same person that disowns their son because he's different! That's who! And that git of a brother of mine, prancing around the school with his Death-Eater cronies, waving his wand around pretending to kill Muggles and the likes! And that stupid smirk he has every morning when his mother sends him an owl! And my Aunts and Uncles, and cousins, and grandparents! The nosiest people you'd ever meet! Always telling her that I'd need to be disciplined more! Maybe if they weren't so delusional in the belief that someone like you, Lily, is bad. It's stupid. Stupid, stupid, stupid!" Sirius took a deep breath, his face red, his body shaking with anger. He started hitting the railing with his left fist, so hard and so often that it started to bleed. Taking this as a sign to stop him, Lily took his hand and led him to a stone bench near by to sit down on.

"_Terego_," she said quietly. And soon, all the blood Sirius's punches had disappeared. She gave him back his hand, and leaned back, taking another sip of her firewhiskey.

After a while, Sirius mumbled, "Thank you,"

"Not a problem," Lily said, "If you want, you could have another go," she gestured to the railing he was hitting.

Sirius chuckled, "Sorry for sounding like such a prat, complaining about all that stupid stuff,"

"Your family isn't just, 'stupid stuff,'" Lily said, "They're still family,"

"Not according to my mum," Sirius grumbled.

Lily took another sip from her bottle, "I understand you, though, Sirius. The feeling of being excluded from your own family. Feeling like a freak, a weirdo. It's terrible," she ended with a sigh.

Sirius watched as Lily's emerald eyes gradually lost their shine. He nodded, "You're talking about your sister aren't you?"

Lily nodded, tracing her finger around the rim of the bottle, "Yeah. She absolutely _loathes_ me. Being a witch and everything, y'know?"

"Hmmm… your sister dislikes you because you're a witch, and my family hates me because I'm a Muggle fan. We were born in the wrong families, Lily,"

A small smile crept up onto Lily's face, "Yeah. Maybe."

They were quiet again until Lily smiled wider, "What would my name be if I were a Black? Lillius Black?" she snickered.

Sirius chuckled with her, "Yeah that'd do, but I can't see you without your bright red hair, or with even paler skin, or without your freckles. You've got very un-Black like features, Lily Evans. I think you're doing alright where you are now,"

"You wouldn't be Sirius I think," Lily says ignoring him, "You'd be like a… hmmm….. a Gary, maybe a Fred, hmm… George might do… No! No! KIDDING" she was giggling and hiccupping, a sign Sirius learned that meant she was a bit tipsy. "And your last name could be White. Oh no! _Yellow_! That's a happier colour! KIDDING YELLOW!" she started to laugh loudly.

"Geez, Lily, I'm pretty sure you came here to make me happy," Sirius smiled smugly, taking the bottle out of her hands as it started to spill and topple out.

"Hahahahahaha!" she laughed as if what he said was the funniest thing she's ever heard.

Finally she calmed down, and said, "I do that a lot you know?" she said in between gasps.

"Take away other's happiness? Just kidding, Evans. Your tipsiness actually cheered me up a bit," Sirius said.

Lily shook her head, "No, not that. I like to think what it would be like if our lives were different. I mean, I always wondered who I'd be if I weren't Lily Evans,"

"In this wonder world you've thought of, who's James?" Sirius asked.

Lily smiled, "He'd be a complete _dork_," Lily said, laughing again.

"Which you'd like," Sirius smiled.

Lily hit his arm, "No he'd be like really dorky and he'd get bullied by this James all the time. And he'd be really stupid, and ugly, with even stupider glasses, and he'd be the complete opposite of our James. He'd be Jimmy Stoner," she laughed.

Sirius shook his head, "I'm not even gonna ask how you got that name. Would you still love him?"

"Hmmm… me? Or Lillius Black?"

"Both,"

"Hmm…. as Lily, yes. As Lillius, no,"

"What makes you say that?"

Lily thought hard, "Well Lillius would be a complete bitch. I mean she's a Black right?"

Sirius laughed.

"So she wouldn't like him, being judgemental and all,"

"Is this Jimmy a Muggle?"

Lily nodded, "Muggle. So Lillius would definitely despise him. As me, well Jimmy is still somewhat James. He's derived from him in my imagination. So yes,"

"You _really_ love him,"

"Unfortunately,"

Sirius smiled.

"Do you believe in reincarnation?" Lily asked out of nowhere.

"Huh?"

"Well, that would be the only possible way my wonder world would work. If we were reborn into someone else. So do you?"

"I'd like to," Sirius said.

Lily took a sip of her Firewhiskey, "Why's that?"

"Because maybe," he paused to think about it, "Maybe in this other life, things were more different for me and I wasn't destined to be alone. Maybe I'd love to be with my family, and maybe I wouldn't be so much as a prat,"

Lily observed him, "Well, you're such a big prat that it'd be hard to get rid of, soo,"

Sirius shook his head, "You're amazing, Lily,"

She stood up and bowed, "Why thank you, Kidding Yellow. And Sirius, you're not alone. I _promise_ that as long as I live, you'll _never_ be alone. You've got a family with James, Peter, Remus and I. I promise."

"Thank you, Lily," Sirius smiled.

"Good. Now, if you're alright and can handle the annoyingness of the Marauders, then we shall make a way back to James. I'm a bit drunk already, most of my bottle's empty, and James might have a heart attack if we're not back soon. 'Been bloody paranoid that you'd thrown yourself off the Astronomy Tower,"

Sirius smiled and shook his head, "He's just like his mum. Always worrying about me,"

Lily froze and her eyes looked more worried, "Oh yes, about her. Sirius, what is she like? Her and Mr. Potter? See, James is taking me to see them over the holidays, right, and well, I don't know if they'd like me,"

Sirius looked at her, and then started laughing, "Lily! We're talking about the Potters! They took _me_ in. I'm pretty sure they'd let _you _stay for dinner,"

Lily frowned, "Right, but, I don't know what to do, what to wear, what to say,"

"Lily, be you. Honestly. James and his parents are so much alike that they liked you at first sight. They've seen you y'know? At King's Cross. Mrs. Potter thought you were absolutely pretty, so did Mr. Potter. They like you already,"

"But I'm sure they've heard that I'm a bit of a heartbreaker. You don't think they're mad?"

"No. Not at all. Mrs. Potter blamed your bitterness on James repeatedly. Said if he wasn't such a bother at school, then maybe you'd like him more,"

Lily smiled, "_Really_?"

"Really," Sirius chuckled, "And don't worry, I'll be there, taking refuge in the Potter Manor and all,"

"Right," Lily nodded.

"To James?" Sirius asked, giving Lily his arm.

"To James," she nodded, looping her arm in his.

"Lily!" a loud voice screamed from the first floor of the Potter's house.

James and Lily were curled up in their flat, her head on James's bare shoulder, her back against his chest, warmed by his arms and the thin blanket on top of them. They were married about a month ago, and Lily couldn't feel anymore relaxed.

Except for that night, when Remus had apparated into their home and began yelling their name like a madman.

"Lily! James!"

James groaned and as he and Lily sat up, she could tell he wasn't happy. Grumbling, he threw on a pair of boxers and made his way out of their room. Lily was throwing on a night dress and a robe when she heard James yell.

"Bloody hell, Remus! It's three in the morning! My wife and I just got to sleep for crying out loud! What's with the ruckus!"

She got out of their room and found James standing by the banister, "James, what's going on?"

James turned to her, "Ask him!"

Lily walked to the banister to see Remus. He looked completely distraught and tired. "Remus," she gasped and raced down the stairs, "What happened?"

"Marlene," Remus gasped, "Marlene. The McKinnons. The-the whole family,"

At the sound of The McKinnons, James dashed down the stairs after Lily. He wasn't mad anymore, now concerned and worried. "Rem, what happened?"

"They got them. Out of nowhere. Their home, it's-it's destroyed. Each and everyone of them gone. Gone, gone, gone," Remus cried.

"Remus," Lily's lip trembled.

"They killed her. Her and her family. Slaughtered. They were massacred,"

"No, no, no," Lily whispered over and over again as Remus cried, "Their bodies littered all over their land, it-"

"Remus, NO!" Lily cried, "NO! She did _not _die! NO! NO! NO! James! Make him stop! Please!" Lily broke down into a crying fit and clutched onto James. Remus had fallen on their couch and cradled his head in his hands.

"I'm sorry, Lily, I am. I just," he shook his head.

James was crying to. The Potters and the McKinnons were neighbors for as long as he could remember. He was friends with Marlene before anyone else at Hogwarts. And the death of Marlene was like the death of his childhood.

James rocked Lily side to side, his tears falling into her hair as hers fell onto his chest.

"Where's Sirius?" James croaked.

"Sirius!" Lily cried, "Sirius! He must be devastated!"

"He doesn't know. At least I don't think he does. He wasn't there to see them, and no one's got a hold of him yet. The two of them were supposed to go out this morning for a mission,"

Lily took a deep breath, "We have to find him,"

Remus nodded, "I need you guys to come with me. I can't tell him alone,"

James nodded, and soon they all apparated to Sirius's home.

~~O~~

Sirius was just trotting down his stairs when Lily, James and Remus apparated into his living room. "Hey guys," he greeted curiously as he fixed his dress shirt's cuff. He pulled on his suspenders straps, "Can't talk long, got a date with McKinnon. And she hates it when I'm late. We're playing tag with the Death Eaters," he joked.

Lily looked at him, observing him. Sirius looked good. He just had his hair cut, but still pretty long, combed back, the way Marlene liked it, freshly shaved and lightly cologned.

"Nice jammies you two," he smiled at Lily and James. He gave Lily's attire a once over and laughed at the fact James was shirtless and in his boxers.

When no one laughed, he frowned, "Where's the party?" he asked, trying to joke.

James was the first to speak, "Sirius, sit down,"

Lily was crying and clutching to James. But Sirius obeyed and sat down on the armchair.

"Prongs, what's wrong with Lily?"

James bit his lip and looked away from Sirius, shaking his head. Sirius frowned, "Moony, what's wrong? What happened?"

Remus sniffled, "Sirius," he shook his head and a tear rolled down his cheek.

"What's wrong?" Sirius was getting mad. "Look! Can the three of you hurry up?" he didn't mean to sound like such a jerk, but something was wrong and he didn't like it, "Marlene and I have to leave in an hour and I still haven't-" he paled, "Marlene,"

Lily let out a cry.

"Marlene. Where's Marlene? What happened to her?" Sirius yelled standing up.

Lily ran over to him and hugged him, "She's dead, Sirius. I'm sorry."

He couldn't say anything else. His hands found his hair and he pulled on it as Lily sobbed against him. He closed his eyes and felt tears stream down his cheeks as sobs racked through his body.

~~O~~

Three days after Marlene died, Lily, much to James dismay, snuck out and went to Sirius's flat. After the night they found out, no one's seen Sirius since.

When she got there, the first house seemed empty, but beer bottle shards were littered everywhere. Using a spell, she cleaned up the floor and made her way down into Sirius's 'office' at the end of the hall.

Just before she opened the door, the sound of glass hitting a wall scared her. Then yelling, and then more things crashing. Lily stood still listening to Sirius yell and throw things around the room. Within minutes, the noise had died down and all was left was the quiet sobbing of Sirius.

Lily opened the door, pushing glass, parchment and broken pieces, stood in the doorway looking at the mess that surrounded Sirius. His desk was flipped over, his bookshelf had fallen over spilling all of his books, posters, painting and pictures were torn off the wall, littering the ground, the rug had wrinkled and broken Firewhiskey bottles had scattered all over. The room reeked of cigarettes, alcohol and spilt cologne. Sirius was slumped against the wall, legs open in an upside down 'V', head lolling back, a Firewhiskey in one hand and a cigarette in the other. He was wearing the same clothes from three days ago.

Lily walked carefully to Sirius, avoiding the mess and crouched down. Sirius looked at her, tear stained face and ragged breathing. She reached to move a loose strand of hair out his face but he pushed her hand away.

"Don't bother," he said raspily.

"Sirius," Lily sighed, "Come on, get up," she tugged his arm.

Sirius pulled his arm away from her, "No,"

Lily frowned, "Please at least sit somewhere where I'm comfortable talking to you. I'm in heels y'know," she stood up and pulled a fallen chair next to where Sirius sat. Sirius grumpily stood up and fell into the chair.

Lily fixed herself a stool and sat on it, throwing her coat and bag carelessly onto the floor. Sirius took a swig of his empty bottle and offered it to Lily.

"Thanks but no thanks. I'd prefer if there was something inside," Lily said.

Sirius confused, looked into the bottle, and said, "You're right! There is nothing inside,"

"Bloody hell, are you ever drunk," Lily sighed.

"Where's Prongs?" Sirius asked.

Lily frowned, "He's speaking on behalf of the McKinnons. The Potters being extremely close to them and all,"

"Right," Sirius sighed, "Right,"

They were quiet for a long time. Lily sat there watching Sirius loll his head around while he hummed lazily. Sirius, Lily realized, was thoroughly damaged. Lily had observed Sirius Black since the day they became friends. Sirius, although messy, kept himself messy in a clean way. He showered regularly, shaved when needed, and _always _smelt good. Sirius, right now, was letting himself go.

"I can feel you analysing me, Lily. Stop it," Sirius scowled.

She frowned, "I'm sorry,"

They were quiet again, for so long that Lily was surprised to hear Sirius talk.

"I'm all alone now," he said.

Lily looked at him. He was staring straight at a red book that laid a few feet away. Lily stood up and walked over to pick it up.

"This looks familiar," she said, "_King Lear, a play by Shakespeare_," she read.

"It's hers," Sirius groaned, covering his face with his hand.

There was a ribbon sticking out of one of the pages so Lily turned to it. The words _Act V _were highlighted and so did the words, "_He dies,"_

"She always brought a book when she came over. When I asked her why she did, she said because I bore her too easily. The mouth on that girl, seriously," he shook his head, "When she woke up before I did, she'd be laying on her stomach highlighting her favourite verses and lines," he drank from his empty bottle, "Then she'd leave the book here for me to read. Most of these books in here are hers. And I read every single one of them,"

Lily looked around, "She must've slept here a lot,"

Sirius took another sip and nodded.

Lily frowned, sat back on her stool and watched as Sirius pick a random book up. He flipped through the pages, tapped the back three times, breathed and then yelled as he threw it at the wall across them, hard enough that it stuck in the wall.

Lily, wide eyed, gasped, "Sirius,"

"I'm alone now, Lily!" he shouted, "Alone! I've lost my last chance at a family! Shunned by my family. And the only girl I've loved, _dead_."

Lily sighed. She knew what Sirius felt for Marlene was, well, pun aside, serious. And the same went for Marlene. They never admitted it in front of their friends but when they were alone, they'd let each other know. But Lily knew they did. It was the way Sirius looked at Marlene when she wasn't looking that gave it away. It was enough to make Lily heart warm as if she was watching a muggle rom-com.

"I'm alone," he wept.

"You're _not _alone, Sirius!" Lily shouted. Sirius looked up and saw that she had tears in her eyes. "You're not! James is still here! Remus and Peter! Alice and Frank! I'm still here, Sirius! How _dare you_ say that you're alone! What are we then? Just people you know? _We_ are your family! We've been your family for a long time, and it is just _selfish_ of you to ignore that!"

Sirius was stunned. Lily hasn't yelled at him for a long time. And he certainly didn't think she would've when he was grieving.

"I've told you this before, Sirius! You've got us, we are your family! Why you choose to ignore that baffles me!" Lily was breathing hard, shaking a bit. "Sirius, you're not alone," she said softly, "We're _all _grieving with you,"

Sirius stood up so he was face to face with Lily. Lily thought he was going to yell at her and tell her she was an insensitive twat, but instead Sirius hugged her.

"Thank Merlin for you Lily. Really," he sniffed. When they pulled apart Sirius looked at her, "Now are you going to help me clean or…"

**I've always fancied the thought of Lily and Sirius being good friends, considering they're like the most important people in James's life at school.**

**Anyways, we've got a matchmaker Sirius, tipsy Lily, two emotional Siriuses and a shirtless James.**

**Also, James and Marlene being close friends was an idea of mine. Never really said by J.K Rowling. But I like the thought.**

**On that note, none of the characters or major events of Harry Potter belong to me. Just the string of thoughts that you've just read.**

**Memories of Lily and Remus next!**


	3. Lily Evans and Remus Lupin

**Seventh Year**

Remus woke up groaning, his head pounding, his whole body sore. It was like he had a massive hangover, except his night probably wasn't as fun. The night previous, he was running around in the forbidden forest with a rat, stag and dog. It was a full moon last night, so it meant he and the rest of the Marauders were out playing, 'chase the werewolf'.

When he managed to open his eyes, he found himself in James's four poster bed in the Head Boy's room, the curtains around closed. He was alone on the bed, other than James's textbooks and notes, but on the other side of the curtains, he could hear Sirius's snoring coming from the direction he was familiar to be the window sill. James must've taken the couch.

As hard as it was to do, Remus sat up from the bed, fixed the cover to make it neat and opened the curtains, letting in the dreadful morning sun. He blocked the shine from his eyes as he closed the curtain behind him. When his eyes adjusted to the brightness, he sneaked a glance at the sleeping Sirius on the sill, and the snoozing James and Lily on the couch. Woah, woah, woah. Lily?

Remus froze as he watched Lily rest her head on James's arm and snuggle a bit closer to him. James's other arm was wrapped around Lily's midsection, holding up the blanket so it wouldn't spill onto the ground. _Lily knows_.

At that thought, Remus dashed out of the room, and towards his own.

When he got there, quickly and quietly he showered, dressed and headed down to the Great Hall, making sure not to wake up Peter. It was still fairly early on a Saturday morning, and not many people would be up yet to eat. His plan was to eat before any of the Marauders and Lily came, and then hide from her for the rest of the day.

As he sat alone at the far end of the table, a billion thoughts flooded in his mind. L_ily knows now. She hates you. Why was she there in the first place? Oh, Merlin's beard, did I hurt her? But no, she looked alright. But Madam Pomfrey could've healed it. And why was she cuddling James? What happened last night? Lily's going to tell the staff and Dumbledore. Oh Dumbledore, he trusted me, Stupid, stupid R-_

"Remus?" a sweet voice snapped Remus out of the pool of thoughts.

Standing in front of him was Lily. Her bright red curls, were tied up in a ponytail, and her smile was soft as she looked at him. The way she looked at him made him confused. She looked happy to see him and concerned.

"L-Lily," Remus stuttered.

She looked around and then back at him, "May I sit?"

Remus nodded, gulping.

She smiled at him and sat across from his seat, "See I woke up when you left earlier. By the time I got dressed, you weren't in the boys' dorm, or James's so I figured you were here. Thought I'd have breakfast with you. Unfortunately, when I left, the boys were beginning to rise, so…" she smiled sadly at him.

Remus didn't smile, say anything, or even try to look at Lily. _What was she playing at?_ He thought. _Why isn't she scared._

"I know, Remus," she said out of nowhere, "I know now,"

Remus's eyes darted to her. They were sincere and sympathizing.

"And you've got nothing to worry about. Your secrets safe with me," she whispered.

Remus looked around and leaned closer, "Lily, I'm-I'm, I'm not _normal_-"

She giggled, "We live in the world of witches and wizards, Remus. Normality isn't exactly a-"

"But even in this witch and wizard world, I'm not normal, Lily,"

Lily frowned at him, watched as he leaned back into his seat and resume eating. "I'm not normal, Lily. I'm not as good as you thought I was and I understand if you don't want to be friends anymore,"

Lily shook her head, "Remus, here," she reached into her bag and pulled out a small slab of chocolate, "Eat, you'll feel better."

Sheepishly, Remus took the chocolate and bit off the corner. She was right, he did feel better.

She smiled, "Y'know, James is wearing off on you,"

"What is that supposed to mean?" Remus asked defensively.

"_'I understand if you don't want to be friends anymore'_," she mimicked him, "Like _really_, Remus, his dramatics are rubbing off on you," she laughed.

Remus blushed, but laughed along with her, "He's awfully contagious,"

"Awfully," Lily sighed. "But I'm serious, Remus. I'm still your friend, werewolf or not," she had lowered her voice.

Remus's smile went away and he paled, "Lily, I'm a monster," Lily was going to interrupt him but he cut her off, "I mean we learn about my kind in Defence Against the Dark Arts. I'm considered as a _Dark Art_. I'm not safe to be around. It's bad enough those idiots are running around with me at night. It's not safe for you all to be around me. It's not safe if we're friends,"

Lily pondered it for a while, then said, "Remus, when did we become friends?"

Her question surprised him, but he thought about it, "I'm- I'm not sure. A long time, second year?"

She smiled and nodded, "Second year. Did I know you were a werewolf then?"

Remus shook his head.

"And before last night, we were friends, correct?"

"Yes, but Lily-"

"And right now, we're talking and laughing like friends, right?"

"Lily-,"

"Right?"

"Well yes," Remus sighed.

"Then it doesn't matter if you're a werewolf. Nothing's changed. Just the fact that I found out. You're no worse than you were yesterday, than you were in the second year. And you're no monster either, Remus. If you were a monster, then the rest of us are demons, Remus," Remus felt tears pooling, "You're the last person I'd ever call a monster, Remus. The last,"

A tear ran down Remus's face, "Lily, you have no idea what that just meant to me,"

Lily smiled, "I meant it,"

"Thank you. Thank you, thank you, thank you," he smiled.

Remus began to tell Lily how it all happened. From the night he got bit, to his deal with Dumbledore, to last night. She listened intently, and Remus was so focused, that the two of them barely noticed their friends enter the Great Hall. But they ignored them, as Lily listened to Remus talk.

When he was done, he looked expectantly at Lily, whose eyes dripped concern.

"And that's it," Remus said.

That ending made Lily snort. She nodded, "As of today, that is,"

"As of today,"

Lily smiled and something in the corner of her eye caught her attention. It was James, sitting on the same side of Remus, bickering with Sirius. She grinned, "Y'know, you've got amazing friends,"

"I know," Remus said, not missing a beat. Remus looked over at them and noticed that James was now watching them. He smirked, "I've got something to ask you by the way,"

Lily raised an eyebrow, "Shoot,"

"See, when I woke up this morning, I was welcomed with the sight of the two of you cuddling on the couch. What's that all about?"

Lily blushed and her eyes widen. But then she cleared her throat and straightened up, "Well, James and I-"

"James now? Not Potter?" Remus smirked.

"Oh shut up," she slumped, "I-I, well I might like James,"

Remus smiled triumphantly, "_Might_?"

"Okay, I do. I- we, I may have kissed him,"

"_May_?"

"Remus!"

"Alright, continue," he laughed.

"Well, we did. And well…. Don't tell anyone alright?"

Remus smiled, "I'll keep your secret if you keep mine. But to warn you, James probably told Sirius, and Sirius, well his mouth doesn't close when it comes to you and James,"

"Oh dear," Lily sighed, "But anywho, I promise to keep your secret,"

Remus stood up and then so did Lily. They embraced each other, and Lily smiled as Remus placed his chin on top of her head and rock her gently.

"I can feel James's eyes burning me, Lily, I think we should let go," Remus laughed.

Lily nodded against his chest. They let go and she rubbed his arm, "Thanks for trusting me Remus, thank you."

"And thanks for being here, Lily. I like you with James. I think the Marauders need you,"

* * *

**Six Months Before Harry Was Born**

Remus sat on the Potter's comfy couch, waiting for the two to finish fighting upstairs. He could hear the noise, but not what they were saying exactly. Lily's voice screaming as James was kept a reasoning voice. Finally, James yelled.

"I _do not_ understand how _you_, out of all people could say that!" then he came storming down the stairs.

His face was red and angry when he saw Remus. James sighed apologetically, "Well, hello, mate," he said, "Can't stay. I gotta get out for a bit. Do you mind keeping Lily company for a bit?"

"Um, sure," Remus said awkwardly.

"Thank you. Real bugger she's been lately," James pulled on his coat, "Too bad I love her," he smiled jokingly at Remus and nodded goodbye, closing the door behind him.

When Remus looked back at the stairs, Lily was slowly wobbling down, holding her six month old, pregnant belly.

"Remus," she smiled, as if she and James weren't just fighting, "Didn't hear you come in,"

Remus looked at her curiously, "Well with the noise you two were making up there, I couldn't see why. What happened? I haven't heard James yell at you like that in a long time,"

Lily rolled her eyes as Remus helped her to the armchair, "Nothing. Just a little disagreement. Would you like tea?"

Remus's' eyebrows knit together, "No, no. I'm alright,"

Lily nodded, sat down and sighed.

After listening to the clock tick, and the wind move through the house, Lily sighed again. She whirled her wand in the air, and soon two cups of tea floated into the room.

"Two sugars and a bit of milk, Remus?" Lily asked politely.

"You know me too well, Lily," he grinned as the tea came over to him.

Lily sighed again hanging her head off the back of the couch, "Remus, has James told you anything about Harry?"

Remus took a sip of his tea and looked at Lily, "He's told me that Harry was named after me. Since wolves are hairy,"

"What a prat," Lily groaned under her breath, "Nothing else?"

"Nothing," Remus watched her carefully, "Was he supposed to?"

"Remus," Lily sighed, "Whatever James says, you will not be Harry's godfather,"

Remus felt a tinge of hurt from her words, "Lily, may you elaborate?"

"I'm so sorry, Remus, that was rude," she wiped a hand over her face, "This pregnancy things has taken it's toll on me. What I meant was, I'd like to have you as Harry's godfather, but I have someone else in mind,"

"Is this what you and James were fighting about?" Remus asked.

Lily nodded, "He chooses you. And I," she sighed, "I've chosen Sirius,"

Remus was surprised. He thought if she didn't choose him, she would've chosen Frank, Peter maybe, not Sirius. Sirius would've been James's choice.

"And I know you're wondering why I have," Lily mumbled, "But-"

"I can't afford to raise your child if you and James die-"

"That is _not_ why I didn't choose you, Remus,"

"It wouldn't be smart to give your child to a monster-"

"Remus, _no_," Lily gasped, "There is _nothing_ wrong with you. You're not the reason why I chose Sirius," she sighed again, "James is right. You're more responsible. You're wiser. You've showed enough reasons why you should be. It's just," she groaned frustratedly, "Sirius needs this,"

Remus, not as offended anymore, leaned in closer to her, "What do you mean he needs this? Is this a responsibility thing you're putting him through?"

"No, no. Sirius needs this alright. It's just something I have to do for him," Lily looked exhausted.

Remus sat back into his chair, pondering Lily's choice. Lily argued with Sirius more than she argued with anyone else. Sirius always had something to grumble about Lily and Lily always had something to scold Sirius about. But there were times when they got a long. Like they had some sort of secret understanding.

"You don't want Sirius to be alone," Remus said, figuring it out.

Lily frowned, "I always thought you were too smart for your friends," she sighed, "But yes, you're right,"

"You don't think Sirius will find someone to love, and marry and have kids with-"

"I _want_ him to, but at this rate, he won't," Lily said. And she was right. Sirius wasn't taking any girl other than Lily seriously and before she died, Marlene. When Marlene did, Sirius mourned for a long time. Then he started going out, meeting a different girl all the time, going home with her, then made sure they didn't see each other by the time noon came rolling in. Sirius wasn't even _trying_ to find love.

"But Sirius would only get Harry if you and James died," Remus said, "You think you and James are going to die,"

Lily groaned, "It's not impossible during these times,"

Remus frowned at her, "Lily, you're not going to die,"

"You don't know that, Remus," she whispered.

Remus looked at her sadly as she rubbed her belly, gloomily.

"If you'd like, I could always make you god-mum," Lily said cheerfully.

Remus broke into a smile.

Lily continued, "You and Sirius are actually very much like an old married couple,"

Remus laughed.

"Remus, I don't need a piece of paper to know that when James and I are gone, you would do what you can to keep my son safe," Lily said, a sad smile playing on her lips, "I know you will. That's the type of person you are. It's just that Sirius needs the satisfaction,"

Remus nodded, "I understand,"

"Thank you," Lily smiled at him, "Now if you could get James to, I'd be delighted," she added.

"James is as hard headed as you are, Lily. This is an impossible fight," Remus remarked.

"No it isn't," she said brightly, "Just have to pop Harry out, and James will have nothing to say but, 'Yes,'" she smirked.

"You're evil, y'know,"

"You Marauders have been rubbing off on me, unfortunately," Lily faked a sigh.

Remus could only laugh.

* * *

**Fifth Year**

Remus was walking around the corridors when he heard the sound of _swooshing_. Peeking in through the small space the door had opened, Remus saw a silvery-white light majestically prance around the room. The light was shaped into a certain form, Remus realized. It was a doe.

Remus opened the door wider, not intending for it to creak as he did. He looked embarrassed as the person who casted the light turned around and looked at him. _Lily Evans_.

"Lily," Remus blushed, "I didn't mean to. I was just passing and then I saw-"

Lily beamed at him, "It's alright, really. Come in, Remus,"

Remus nodded, closed the door behind him and walked over to Lily. By then, the doe had vanished, and it was just the two of them standing in the room.

Lily pointed to an open book on the table, "I was just doing a spell I found in a book a few weeks ago," she elaborated,"

Remus scoffed, "You just happened to come across something as," he paused looking for the right word, "breathtaking as that,"

Lily rolled her eyes, "It just so happens that I did," she said mockingly.

Remus smiled and nodded, turning the pages to the book she was reading, "Lily, these are seventh year lessons. _'Most powerful defensive charms known to the wizarding world,"_" he read from the book, "We're in the fifth. How did you do it?"

"They're not that hard, really. You just have to follow the directions correctly and precisely, and then just focus on it," Lily explained.

Remus nodded, picking up the book and reading the spell. He skimmed through the words while Lily basically said them out loud.

"So you have to circle your wand," she started, "Like this," and she made a circle in the air, "but you have to focus on a memory," her voice got sentimental, "and when you have it, you say, '_Expecto patronum_,"

Then the doe from earlier came out of her wand, prancing all over the place, gracefully. Remus watched, mesmerized, as the doe trotted around his head.

"Lily, it's amazing," he said.

Lily sat up on the desk, not losing concentration, "I know. It's beautiful,"

They watched until she lost concentration and the doe evaporated.

She turned to him, "Would you like to try?"

Remus looked at her and then the book, "I don't know,"

Lily laughed, "Well do you know what your patronus is?"

Remus gulped. Could being a werewolf make his patronus be a wolf? "I-I don't know. No,"

"Well that's alright, I didn't either until I started practicing this. We're supposed to find out next year," she said, "Here," she moved Remus so he was facing away from her, "Take your wand out,"

_Oh no,_ _she's actually teaching me_. Remus thought. But he did it anyways, pulling his wand out from his pocket.

"Good, now think of a memory. Good ones are the best obviously. So think of a happy one,"

Remus thought and thought, but it wasn't really hard to single out the happy memory. The memory of his friends still accepting him after they found out.

"Got it?" Lily asked.

Remus nodded, "Got it,"

"Great. Now move your wand in a circley way. Like a spiral sort of," she instructed and Remus did so.

"Okay now, concentrate, alright? Keep that happy memory in mind and then say, '_Expecto Patronum,'_ okay? When you're ready, Rem,"

Remus gulped. What if it was a monster that comes jetting out of his wand? Not like Lily's delicate doe. What if she get's scared?

"Remus, are you alright?" Lily asked.

He nodded, "Just need to concentrate a bit more," he mumbled.

"Okay," she said, "When you're ready,"

"_Expecto patronum,_" he whispered. He closed his eyes, scared of what might've come out.

"Remus, look," Lily said. You could hear the wander in her voice. She didn't sound scared so Remus opened his left eye, and then his right.

Sauntering in the middle of the room was a big wolf. If it weren't silvery white, it would be grey.

"Your patronus is a wolf, Remus," Lily said sweetly.

Remus shook his head though, "It's a monster," then just like that, the wolf vanished.

Lily looked worriedly at Remus. "Remus," she said.

"Wolves. Their-their no good," he said.

Lily shook her head, "In Native American tales wolves are a symbol of generosity, passion, independence. That's not bad," she said, "I see where you're coming from. European tales make the worst of wolves, but their just as bad as humans are. Don't worry, Remus," she smiled, "I don't think you blow down pig houses or stalk little girls in red hoods,"

Remus stared at her in disbelief. Not many people would've seen the bright side to wolves. At least not how Lily did.

When Remus didn't laugh or smile at her joke, she nudged in the shoulder, "It's a joke. Laugh," she smiled warmly. "Go on, try it again," she urged.

And Remus did. They watched as the wolf moved around the room, lazily. Soon, Lily released her patronus, and let it wander around with the wolf.

Remus smiled, "You know, it's funny. James's. His patronus is a stag,"

Lily blushed.

* * *

**The first part is a bit of a companion to another Marauder story I have, _Finding Out_. So if you like, check that out to understand how she found out and what happened after with her and James.**

**I like the idea of many of the things Remus showed to Harry, like the Patronus Charm and eating chocolate to feel better, were things Lily showed him.**

**Transition chapter up next, then we start on James and Sirius shots.**

**Follow, favourite and review!**


	4. James

**I do not own any of these wonderful characters.**

* * *

Looking up at the sky, Sirius sighed loudly, "Lily didn't deserve this." He was laying down next to Lily's grave, hands behind his head and feet crossed at the ankles.

Remus stayed quiet, staring sentimentally at the cursive writing on the joined headstone.

The two were quiet as Sirius remembered moments of Lily being kind and warming, cheeky and sassy, angry and worried. Remus was still looking longingly at the tombstones.

"Didn't really think she'd marry Prongs, truthfully," Remus said, breaking the silence.

Sirius lifted his head, smiling, "No one did,"

"For the first few days, I thought she was messing with all of us; saying yes to him, holding his hand, _snogging him_. I thought she was an amazing actress." Remus said.

"And then it turns out she was quite serious," Sirius added, "Days turned into weeks,"

"Weeks into months," Remus laughed.

"Months into eternity," Sirius said not as happy.

"James _really_ did get everything he wanted," Remus sighed, "The latest broomstick, popularity, good grades, captain of the Quidditch team. He got the girl, had a son, died a hero. James lived a good life."

"Other than the fact he died," Sirius said. He began listing things just like Remus did on his fingers, "Abandoned his son in a world full of danger and on the list of the darkest wizard known, leaving his friends to fall apart," he lifted two fingers up, "and still hasn't paid me my win from a few bets."

Remus glared at him.

Rolling his eyes, Sirius said, "I'm kidding, but honestly, you're sugar coating their deaths,"

"Harry reminds me so much of him," Remus said.

"Yeah," Sirius agreed quietly, "James is probably joyous of how similar they look," he laughed.

"And the fact that he has Lily's eyes,"

"And how he has a knack for trouble," Sirius grinned.

"Yes," Remus smiled, "Unfortunately so,"

Sirius looked up at the sky again, "I miss him too much I think,"

Remus glanced at him, "Harry or James?"

"James,"

Remus snorted, "Of course you do. I don't remember the two of you being separated for more than thirty-six hours. You even took it to the point of living with him,"

Sirius, annoyed, said, "James was my best friend, Remus. And after everything I've been through, I needed one,"

Remus nodded, "I'm only kidding. No need to bite. But you're right, if there was anyone to run to in such need, James would've been the smartest choice,"

Sirius smiled, "But really though, who would've thought James would turn out to be _okay_,"

"Okay as in _mature_?" Remus snorted.

"Sure, in the sense,"

Remus shrugged, "He had a lot coming for him. His dad dying, leaving him and his mum, becoming Head Boy, graduating, and then he married Lily so young and Harry came along-"

"I know, I know, but when did James change? When did he go to being the stupid, hexing James into James the hero?" Sirius asked.

Thinking long and hard, Remus shrugged once more,"I don't know. It's the things that've happened to him I think. His dad died so he had to take care of his mum, being Head Boy he had to somewhat responsible, and Lily definitely had to have some influence. It all must've just clicked for him,"

"Click," Sirius repeated.

"It was a good thing though. James starting to mature. It sort of got us to learn a bit, didn't it?" Remus continued.

"Click," Sirius said again, absent mindedly.

* * *

**Posting from the Santos Dumont Airport from Rio de Janeiro. Thaaat's right, I've been MIA because I've been busy actually watching the World Cup here Brazil with my brothers and my boyfriend. **

**So a handful of posts for an apology!**

**Another chapter after this one and check my Lily/Scorpius oneshot, a new chapter for my Percy Jackson fic, and two Scorose fics as well, so stay tuned :)**

**Favourite, follow and review! **


	5. Runaways and The Potter Safe House

_Click. Click. Click. _

* * *

**Runaways and the Potter Safe House**

* * *

**Sirius Black, Sixteen Years Old**

_Click. Click. Click._

The sound of Walburga Black's black, velvet downton shoes hitting the floor as she walked, echoed around the house. As always, she was late for dinner.

Food had already been placed on the table, and Orion, Regulus and Sirius were already seated, waiting for Walburga.

Sirius and Regulus sat together, as they always did at meals.

Different in beliefs, the two brothers were still somewhat kind and caring for each other. They looked almost identical that night. They both wore white button downs and black suspenders over, wearing black oxfords on their feet, their hair slicked back.

They were similar in ways. Although their ages were separated by two years, they were close, as to the point they went out together occasionally when they were bored. Regulus had shorter black hair than Sirius's, but was on the way to getting to it's length. Regulus was smaller, didn't have Sirius's Quidditch build yet, but was still one of the favourites of the Slytherin girls at school because of his arrogant , haughty, good looks, the same reason Sirius was sought after from the girls in other houses.

They _were _certainly different. Regulus grew up with his families forceful influence about blood purity and the disdain of Muggles. He never said much about it, but thought that it was somewhat right. He would consider his parents opinions and Sirius's, and whatever Sirius said about Muggles was what kept Regulus fully loathing them and hexing the ones at school. As Regulus strived to make his parents proud, Sirius was the complete opposite, saying things that bothered them, always resulting in arguments. Regulus was Slytherin as Sirius was Gryffindor. They were different. But they were brothers and they had an _okay_ bond.

Finally, Walburga had arrived.

_Finally_. Sirius thought as Regulus pulled her seat out.

It was exactly a week since Sirius and Regulus had returned from Hogwarts. As Regulus was greeted with affection and delight, Walburga and Orion nodded their heads at Sirius, gave him a once over and then hurried off to get their way back home, leaving Sirius to trail behind him, pulling his own things as Kreacher pulled Regulus's.

"So where have you two been today?" Orion asked his sons. When he had returned late in the afternoon, both boys were nowhere to be found.

Regulus nodded and said, "We went out to grab a Butterbeer,"

"Oh, good." Walburga smiled, "Any familiar faces along the way?"

The piece of lamb on Regulus's fork had fallen off as he was about to eat it. He sneaked a look at Sirius who was completely unfazed by the question.

"Yes, we bumped it into Dromeda and her husband Ted," he said without a care. "Talked to them a bit. She's doing great."

Regulus groaned at his brother as their mother gasped.

"_Husband_? You mean she married him?"

"Well, yes," Sirius said.

"_Blood traitor_!" she spat, "She married him! Oh my poor, poor brother! How dare she humiliate the House of Black, connecting it to such filth!" Walburga screeched.

Sirius sighed, resisting the urge to roll his eyes. Regulus groaned once more, knowing this was all going badly.

"I don't understand why two had to talk to her!" Orion bellowed.

Walburga was still ranting on, "Such an embarrassment! No shame! _Besmirching _the name Black!"

"Ooh, '_besmirching.' _That's a new one," Sirius whispered to his brother. Regulus glared at him.

"I don't know why you had to provoke her," Regulus whispered.

Sirius shrugged.

"Now of course, you didn't talk to her, m'boy. Just this one, right?" Orion asked Regulus, nodding his head towards Sirius.

Regulus jolted up and looked at his father. Regulus did say, "Hi," to Andromeda. They were cousins, and although he was completely against her decisions, he couldn't just ignore her like they haven't been through anything together. He was soft.

Before he could answer, Orion interjected, "It wouldn't surprise me if you, Sirius, turn out like Andromeda,"

Completely used to things said to him like this, Sirius feigned interest, "Really? Well she _did_ look happy. Maybe I should try it out. Marry one of the Mug-"

"Do _not _even say it!" Walburga shouted.

Sirius scoffed, "Alright,"

Fanning herself, Walburga tsked, "Such crude things to say. Pure-blood and Muggles should not associate! Magical blood must stay pure! _Toujour purs_! The things you say Sirius, the things you think. I _cannot_ believe such things infiltrate that mind of yours,"

Orion snorted, "Really? He's a Gryffindor! They tolerate such nonsense. 'Magical Muggles,' Pfft. Talent thieves that's what they are! _Mudbloods_! Magic should've just stayed with blood! It shouldn't have just come out of nowhere. _Stolen magic_," he shook his head.

Taking a sip of his wine, Sirius glowered at his father.

"Oh, do not look at me like that! That's what your sorting has done to you. Disrespectful, conceding, wild, that's what you Gryffindors are! Not like us powerful, honorable, _pure_ Slytherins! Thank, Merlin, Regulus was put in the right place! Never has there ever been a Black in the Gryffindor lot! Not in any other house! No! But you, boy, you seem to defy _everything_."

Sirius clenched his jaw.

"It's those Potters, I believe. They're an atrocious influence on him," Walburga said, "Though, Gryffindors aren't as bad as Mudbloods, Orion. No, no. We should be worried about the possible attraction he has on them! Have you seen his room? Advertising the whorishness of Muggle woman, riding those mundane inventions of theirs! They've got no shame! Absolutely none! Mudbloods are quite daft, don't you think? They-"

"The smartest witch in my year is a Muggle," Sirius said. "Smartest witch I know,"

Orion and Walburga stared at him in disbelief. Then they looked at each other then back to a quite serious Sirius. They laughed.

"A Muggle? Smart witch? Your year must be quite thick then!" Orion laughed.

Sirius glared at his father.

"And here we are again," Orion said, cooling from his laughter, "Here we are again with the staring. Your lot must be quite daft if all you can respond to me with are glares, boy. Quite daft," he wiped an imaginary tear from his eye.

Sirius's temper rose, "Well brain defects are results of incest. You two _must _take the blame for my daftness,"

That quickly got Orion to stop chuckling.

Sirius smirked, "What? Embarrassed?"

That's when it happened. A full wine glass came hurtling at Sirius. He fell back off his chair, his back hitting the wall. Just as his back hit the wall, the wine glass did, too, shattering above him, pieces cutting his face and arms, wine pouring on him.

"Sirius!" Regulus called.

"Sit down!" Orion shouted.

Conflicted, Regulus looked at his brother then back to his mother, who had thrown the wine glass in the first place.

"Sit down, Regulus!" Walburga ordered. Her nostrils were flared and her hands were shaking with anger.

Regulus had to sit down.

"_You_. You ungrateful brat! How _dare you _talk to us like that! We did this for you!" she pointed at Sirius, "We made you pure!"

"You also made me second cousins with my brother!" Sirius growled, standing up from the floor. He dusted himself, and stomped towards the foyer.

"Where do you think you're going?" Walburga screamed.

"Away obviously!" Sirius shouted back.

"You blood betraying piece of filth!" Orion bellowed, "_Abandoning_ your family!"

Walburga had stomped after him, "You are a disgrace Sirius Black! You dishonorable, treacherous, worthless disappointment! You _do not _deserve the name Sirius Black! Named after such great and honorable men before you! My fathers. Oh, how disappointed they would've been to see you,"

Sirius yanked his cloak off the hanger and pulled onto himself. Regulus and Orion were standing behind Walburga.

"Sirius, don't," Regulus pleaded.

Sirius looked at his conflicted brother. Sirius felt sorry that he was somehow making his brother choose between his brother and his parents.

"Regulus," Sirius said, "Don't let them make your choices, alright?"

Regulus was taken back, not sure what to say.

"You listen to me, Sirius Black," Orion shouted, intruding the brotherly moment, "_Youlisten to me_! You step a foot out of this house, then-then,"

"Then I point my wand to the tapestry and blast you off as I have done to your filthy, Mudblood loving cousin! Do not _try me_ Sirius Black, or I will," Walburga finished for him.

Taking one look at his family, Sirius nodded, "Then so be it," he turned the door knob behind him and slammed it as he walked down the steps.

**~~O~~**

Most people would've ran. Ran as far as they could to get away. That's what running away is. Sirius _walked._ He walked because he knew no one was going to chase after him. Walburga and Orion wouldn't even try, and Regulus had no choice but to stay. Why waste the energy?

Where he was going? Sirius had no idea. He just had to get away.

He was sixteen, no money, couldn't apparate, no access to a floo network. He had nowhere to go. He couldn't go to Andromeda's, she had enough problems with the family, he didn't want to go to James's because his family could easily find that one out and the other properties the Black's owned were certainly out of question.

Had he not inherited his mother's temper, kept his mouth shut and let his father willingly provoke him, Sirius could be cooped up in his room at the moment, throwing pointy objects at his smaller version of the family tree.

But that's what he's been doing for years now. Sixteen to be exact. For sixteen years, Sirius has been tolerating every nag, put-down and abuse his parents had thrown at him. He would glare, make minor retorts and hide in his room. He couldn't do that anymore. After sixteen years of it, Sirius had hit his limit. He couldn't _take _it anymore.

Never has he ever felt the way Regulus felt about their family. Not even before he was sorted into Gryffindor when he was eleven. It was long before that his family had began isolating him, making him an outcast in his own family. He was different.

And because he was different, he ended up walking for miles away from Number 12 Grimmauld Place to who-knows-where.

By the time he had reached a suitable stay, it had been two and a half days since he left the Noble and Most Ancient House of Black.

Sirius somehow ended up in Hogsmeade. He wasn't sure how, as he was mindlessly travelling for days, but somehow he, did and was more than happy to be there.

Using his animagus form, Sirius walked around in Hogsmeade until he found himself in the back alley of the Three Broomsticks. He circled the area in front of the door before getting himself comfortable and laying down there.

He was hungry. No doubt. For the last three days, he's been disguising himself as a dog, approaching vendors that would have the heart to give him food. He's been living off of leftovers and puddle water.

He was tired. Throughout the two days, he had slept a total of five hours. Again using his animagus to make it less odd. Stray dogs sleeping under a tree was normal, not sixteen year old boys.

That's what he was now. A stray.

It was evening now. Judging by the way the sky looked, Sirius guessed it was around eight o'clock in the evening. Perfect time to nap.

As he was dozing off, the back door to the Three Broomsticks opened, revealing the barmaid, and landlord's daughter, Rosmerta. She was nine years older than Sirius, fairly acquainted with him as he and James were often there. She never minded that they snuck out of the castle to stay there.

She looked at the dog that was laid out in front of her. The large, shaggy, black dog, sleepily staring at her with equal curiosity.

She frowned, "When did you get here?" she asked the dog, crouching forward to pet him.

Sirius nudged her with his snout and growled lightly in a good manner.

"Are you lost?" she asked him.

He moved his head to the side to show, "No,"

Rosmerta smiled, "Speak english, huh? Smart dog you are. Hungry, mate?"

The dog stuck his tongue out.

"I'll take that as a yes, be back in a minute," she gave him one last pet and a wink, before getting up again to get food inside. She came back with five chicken legs, a bowl of water and some chopped up raw vegetables. "Only got leftovers for you, sweetheart, but it should do for the night. I'll cook you up a batch tomorrow." she petted him.

Sirius was giddy, chewing on the chicken and lapping at the water fervently.

"Hungry, aren't you, boy? Oh, you poor thing," she crooned.

Sirius barked in approval.

She smiled sadly, "Can't bring you in the pub, though, shame. You're a bit too big. You don't mind if I take a crate out here and have stay there for the night do you?"

Sirius barked again.

"Okay, lemme just get one and set you up for the night. You're a lucky one, I don't usually let blokes stay here for free,"

Rosmerta began putting Sirius's makeshift home together, constructing it of newspapers and hay.

"Think this should be good. What do you think?" she asked the dog.

He barked happily.

"Alright this settles it," she smiled, "See you tomorrow then?"

He nodded.

"Okay, mate. Goodnight," she said as she picked his dishes up.

Sirius trotted over to his "bed" and couldn't help but smile, as a dog could. It was the most comfortable things he's laid in since he left the Black Home.

That's how things went for a whole week. Rosmerta fed him breakfast, lunch and dinner, with the occasional snack. She'd use a cleaning spell on him, keeping him clean and flea free. She'd talk to him, keep him company and made sure he was always comfortable. Rosmerta will always have a special place in Sirius's heart.

On a really sunny afternoon, a quarter past noon to be exact, Sirius was strolling in the village, out for some exercise. He was just passing by Honeydukes, when he saw a bothered James and Marlene walk out.

Sirius stopped in his place, not knowing what to do.

James caught sight of the big, black dog. He'd recognize it anywhere.

"Padfoot," he said under his breath.

Marlene quirked her eyebrow, taking her sugar quill out of her mouth, "What?"

James, caught off guard, shook his head, "Nothing, nothing. I just remembered Sirius asked me to get him something. You don't mind waiting for me in the Three Broomsticks, do you?"

Marlene shook her head, "It's fine. I'll save us a seat and order you a Butterbeer, yeah?"

"Yeah," James nodded. Marlene waved and entered the Three Broomsticks as James walked towards the dog. "Let's go, Padfoot,"

Sirius trotted behind him.

When James found a place for them to sit, a private, quiet place with a bench, Sirius transformed into his human form.

James frowned at him, "Sit!"

Sirius obeyed, and sat down brashly.

James plopped down beside him and leaned back, crossing his legs, "How barking mad _are _you?" his voice wasn't angry, Sirius noticed, but certainly worried, "Where've you been this whole time?"

Sirius scoffed, "Here obviously," he leaned back, too, "And what do you mean? You know what happened?"

"Yes!" James scowled, "Your mum sent us a howler! Told us we could keep the "filth"! We had no idea what she was talking about until your Uncle Alphard came over a few nights ago for a meeting with dad," Alphard and James's father, Charlus, worked at the ministry together, "He told me you ran away! Told me everything that happened,"

Sirius clenched his jaw, "Nonsense. He wouldn't know, he wasn't there,"

"Regulus was," James countered, "He told your Uncle everything. Explains _that _on your face," he pointed to the long cut on Sirius's left cheek. A reminder of his mother's anger.

"Why didn't you come to the Manor?" James asked Sirius.

Sirius snorted, "My mum would've done more than send a howler if she found out I was actually at your place," he brushed it off, "Plus, it's sort of far,"

"So is Hogsmeade! Mate! Should've flooed me and say that you needed a place to stay! Should'nt've gone all the way here! How are you eating? Where are you getting things to drink?" James exclaimed.

Sirius sighed, "Rosmerta's been a real sweetheart. I think she's considering adopting me. As a pet that is,"

"So you've been living off of leftovers," James said.

"Not really," Sirius grinned, "She makes me my own meals. Lucky bloke that marries her,"

"She's given you a room in the pub, has she?" James said bitterly.

"Sort of, got an outdoor one, view and everything," Sirius joked.

James glared at him, "This isn't funny. I've been bloody worried about you since I found out!"

Sirius ignored him, "What're you and McKinnon doing here anyways?"

James scowled at him, "I promised her we'd come by here to look around. But that's besides the point! The point is, you shouldn't be here! You should be at the house!"

Sirius rolled his eyes, "The family's already caused your mum enough grief," which wasn't quite a lie.

When Dorea married Charlus Potter, the Black's weren't too happy as the Potters weren't as keen on blood purity as the Blacks were. But they were still a pure-blood family, so Dorea wasn't exactly disowned. Walburga and Druella (her sister in law) frequently criticize Dorea and her husband, saying that they were idiots for accepting Muggles and all. Dorea didn't mind, just cared that she was free to forget about the Blacks.

"Mum doesn't care about your mum," James said, "She's livid though, y'know. _Livid_. Dad and I have _never_ seen her so mad. When she found out what the howler was about, she sent one back saying things I never even knew my mom could think of,"

Sirius beamed, "No way,"

James nodded, "Yeah. Never heard her say such things before. It's hilarious. They're still sending letters to each other," he was chuckling.

"You've got to be kidding me," Sirius laughed.

James shook his head, grinning, "To quote my mum to yours,

'You are a pitiful excuse of a mother and you have no right to call yourself one. You should be _ashamed_ of you've done and what you let happen you despicable, obtuse, narrow minded _twat_,'"

Sirius was cracking up, "She did _not _say _twat_!"

"No, no she did," James smiled, "There's more,

'Take Sirius's action as a result of the terrible parenting, traumatizing environment and dreadful childhood in which he was forced to endure. You and your husband (or second cousin, however you like to put it) should take this event as a lesson and reflect it upon yourselves to realize how much of a low-life, contemptible, vile, wretched and cheap life you lead. You can take your blood purity fanatics and shove them up you arse and keep it there considering no one really cares. I bid you, good day," James finished in a bright tone.

Sirius was now roaring with laughter.

"She's been real scared for you. Mum. Wants you to come home," James said, trying to fit in persuasion.

Calming down, Sirius shook his head, "There's not a chance I'm going back to that place," he said.

James rolled his eyes, "Not your home, you dolt. Mum wants you to stay at the Manor,"

Sirius shook his head, "I can't. Can't give you guys the trouble-"

"What trouble?" James scoffed, "You're nothing my family isn't used to,"

"I'm not just visiting if I go to your house, Prongs. I know I won't. I get there and your mum's going to make sure I stay there for as long as she wants me to. I don't want your parents worrying about me,"

"My mum's going mad looking for you already. She sent the house-elves to go looking for you. The problem is, they don't know about your doggy talent," James smirked, "You gotta come to the house, Sirius. Mum's gonna disown me herself if she finds out that I let you prance around here by yourself,"

Sirius shook his head. "James, I'm not living there. I'm not going to have your parents spend money on me- which I _know_ they'll do - and I don't want you guys to get into all of this. Your mum left the family for a reason and honestly it's nothing to go back to, to affiliate with, so tell your mum I'm okay and I'm-"

"Sirius," James interrupted, "Shut up." Sirius glared at him. James continued, "Shut up because money's obviously not a problem, alright. There are a dozen rooms in the Manor and I'm positive we can certainly fit you in. And mum's already deep in this fight. She's definitely shared some ideas about Walburga and she's rooting for you in the long run. Come home, make my mum happy, get yours mad, and let's play some Quidditch,"

Sirius observed James. He looked dead serious other than the fact the right tip of his mouth was tilting upwards. But James meant everything he said.

Sirius shook his head, "No. It's not that easy, mate. You can't just add, 'let's play Quidditch,' and expect it to be all fine and dandy. It's not like that-"

"I know it isn't," James snorted, "I'm not saying it will. I know this won't be easy for you and I know I have no idea what it's going to be like for you. I'm not going to pretend I do. What I'm saying is, you've got to come to the Manor and let us take care you. Just because your mum and dad doesn't want to doesn't mean we won't. You can't stay here forever, Sirius. What happens when school rolls around? How're you going to your stuff with no money and all?"

Sirius shrugged, "Don't know. I'll figure it out. Dumbledore might understand. I don't know and listen-"

"And thinking of it, you won't be at the house a lot anyways. The summer ends and then we're back at Hogwarts for nine months. It's not much of a hassle,"

"Listen, James-"

"No _you_ listen, Sirius. Because honestly all you've been doing is trying to block everything I'm saying out. You've got nowhere to go but the Manor and you're going. I'm not leaving without you. I'm not going to let you live as a dog for the rest of your life, and I'm _not _going to let you ruin yourself just because someone as impossible as your mother says you're worthless or that you're a disgrace. I know she's your mum and everything but what real mum says that and let's their kid just leave? Sirius, come to the Manor, alright? Mum needs to know you're okay and honestly so do I. Come on, mate,"

Sirius stared long and hard at James who wasn't kidding anymore, who wasn't being playful. He was being sincere and real.

Sirius stood up and started walking away.

"Oi!" James hollered, "Where're you going?"

"Three Broomsticks and then your house, duh. Can't keep two pretty ladies waiting. Marlene's been in there by herself for like fifteen minutes already and like you said your mum's waiting. Hurry!" Sirius said.

James was awestruck and relieved. He was smiling, "Oh this is going to be the best summer _ever_! You, me and Marlene and she's going to have Evans over a few times. This is going to amazing. Makes everything easier, too…."

* * *

**Remus Lupin, Twenty-one Years Old**

Lily was watching the rain fall. She _loved _thunderstorms.

James never understood why. You couldn't play Quidditch when thunder was exploding your ears, and lightning zapped anywhere you went near it. It was _annoying_. Not even Sirius, being a dog, liked thunderstorms, hiding beneath tables and everything.

But Lily loved it. She loved opening the windows, kneeling on the windowsill and watching the thunderstorm occur. She loved the _pitter-patter_ of the rain hitting the roof. The _splish-splash_ of the water falling from a leaf down into the puddles. She loved the way a streak of lightning could brighten up the sky in such a dramatic way for a second. She loved it.

So there she was, watching the rain fall as James rocked Harry to sleep. As Lily watched the storm, James watched her.

Maybe there was a good thing about thunderstorms. The way Lily looked watching storms made James feel so relaxed. It was the way she looked so entertained and calm. It was nice to see after they've been locked up in the house for so long, making Lily bored and worrisome.

Their cat, Elvendork came into the room, loping in lazily, then jumping up to join Lily on the sill. Elvendork was the cat's new name. Lily had her since the fifth year, his name then was Oliver. But for some reason when Lily was midway in her pregnancy, the cat stopped responding to Oliver. James was joking around one night and called the cat Elvendork. Surprisingly, the cat came running to him and leaped into James's arms. They've called him Elvendork since, much to James's liking.

_They've just moved in._ A month after Harry's birth and two weeks since Dumbledore came and told them the grave danger they and their child was in.

They were trapped in their house with each other, Harry and Elvendork. Which wasn't bad. James loved Lily and Harry so much, he didn't mind being there all the time with them, and the same went for Elvendork. But James couldn't help but feel irked about staying in one place for a long time, while his friends were out saving the world. It bothered Lily, too, which was why she spent so much of her time keeping herself busy.

Right now, though, Lily was busy watching the storm. She was watching a puddle start when she noticed him.

He was pacing outside of their gate in Godric's Hollow, talking to himself.

"James," Lily said.

"Shh, Lily. I just got Harry to sleep," James answered, laying Harry down on the bed. He placed two hot dog like pillows around Harry to prevent him from rolling and falling, "What's wrong?" he asked in a whisper.

"Remus," Lily said, "He's outside,"

James raised an eyebrow, "What?"

"He's walking to the door," Lily mumbled.

"What?" James asked, "It's half past midnight,"

But Lily didn't answer because she ran out of the room, down the stairs.

James, confused, hurried and brought Harry to the nursery, laying him down in his crib.

_When he turned up at the door_, Lily had just got there, opening it before he could knock.

"Remus," Lily breathed when she opened the door.

"L-Lily," Remus stuttered. She wasn't sure if it was because he was nervous or scared, or because he was cold.

Lily took a good look at Remus. He must've been out in the rain for a long time because he was soaked through, making his shirt transparent. His hair was dripping and his whole body was shivering.

"Remus, come in, come in," she pulled his arm.

"Lily," Remus mumbled, "I don't mean to be a burden, really,"

"Nonsense," she scolded, "It's alright," she went bustling about looking for towels. Laying one on the couch she said, "Sit. Sit,"

Remus obeyed and sat down sheepishly, "I didn't mean to barge in or anything and I saw the light on upstairs so I figured you three were awake somewhat and see I-I" he rambled.

"It's fine, really," Lily said reassuringly, "It's just Harry that's asleep,"

Remus nodded, reconsidering his choice of coming in, "Then maybe I should go. I don't want to wake him up. I-"

"Sit back down," James called from the stairs as Remus was about to stand up.

James studied his friend who was dripping on the carpet and was obviously agitated. One look, and James understood why Remus was there.

The two of them just stared at each other, Remus having the most apologetic look on his face. James looked a bit angry.

Sensing this was a Marauder thing, Lily said, "I'll get you some dry clothes and something warm to drink,"

Remus nodded a thanks while James said, "And a room, too," not meaning to sound so demanding. Lily didn't mind just said okay and made her way to everything.

Elvendork came running down the stairs, ignored Lily, and made his way to James, curling himself on James's lap as he sat down in the armchair across of Remus.

And by the look on his face, Remus knew that James knew.

James knew that Remus had been kicked out of his small flat in Cokesworth.

He's been homeless, wandering the streets, apparating around since Tuesday late in the afternoon. It was Saturday at midnight now.

The landlord, a plump, wobbly, short Irish, wizard man who wore wifebeaters in the summer and wifebeaters and pants in the winter, had evicted Remus from his home after he was tipped that Remus was a werewolf. His first reasoning though was, "Yeh've missed the ren' paymen', Lupin, yeh gotta get outta 'ere,"

His rent payment was due on the Wednesday after.

But as Remus tried to reason with the landlord, giving him two months in advance even, which the landlord had taken, but he had started throwing things out of the house onto the streets, attracting a crowd.

"I don' wan' yer kind 'ere, Lupin!" the landlord finally yelled, "Danger ter all of us, you are!"

Remus didn't fight back or yell at him. He picked up his thrown clothes and tossed them into his trunk, took one look at the landlord and the flat and then left. For five days now, Remus had been going about finding small shacks and kiosks to shelter in for a few hours every once in a while.

Remus explained everything while James sat on the armchair, listening, scowling all the while.

"I'm going to go there tomorrow and I'm _getting_ your flat back," James muttered.

"James," Remus shook his head, "He won't give in. And all the other residents around heard him yelling at me. He's right, I'm dangerous,"

"You're not as smart as I thought you are," James mumbled, "If _you're _dangerous, then Sirius and I should be Azkaban by now,"

Remus smiled.

"I've got an idea of who snitched," James mumbled.

"No, no, I think he found out. With me leaving every full moon-"

"Snape," he grumbled, ignoring Remus.

Remus rolled his eyes. Even when they were twenty-one years old, James and Snape were still going to feud.

"James, we're all grown up now. Don't you think it's foolish to still be-"

"Lily used to live in Cokesworth y'know," James interrupted again.

Remus raised an eyebrow, not understanding where this was going.

"That's where she met Snape. Lily said he still lives with his mum there, down in Spinner's End. You live a bit close there, right?"

Remus nodded.

"The git probably saw you and took his chance to ruin you. And do _not _call _me _the child, Remus. I'm not the one going around telling people that Snape's a _disease_, am I?" James said bitterly, "Padfoot and I are going down to Cokesworth tomorrow and there will certainly be hexing,"

Remus sighed, "James," he said, "I just need to stay here till the rain dies down. I'll leave a soon as the it stops,"

"And where're you gonna go?" James asked.

Remus hesitated because even _he _didn't know. "I-I'll find a place in Hogsmeade or something," he stuttered.

"No offense, mate, but you've got no money. That git of a landlord of yours robbed you,"

It was true. He spent two months of rent on a place he wasn't staying in anymore, and the first night of the horrendous rainstorm, Remus had stayed in a shabby pub not too far from Cokeworth. Then he needed food, transportation, and more food, which left him with little money.

"James," he sighed, "I can't stay here and intrude you and Lily. I just need to stay the night, that's all. You guys already have Harry to think about and I won't be able to pay you back after-"

"I wasn't asking you to," James said.

What James saw right now was his stressed out, homeless, and lonely friend who was too proud for his own good, sitting in front of him. What he saw was someone he cared for needing help. _And James couldn't say no_.

"Lily and I are okay when it comes to money," James said, "And we don't need it at the moment considering we're all cooped up in here. Remus, stay here and we'll give what you need. And I think Lily, Harry and I need you here a bit. We're all getting a bit bored of each other, I think. Harry's been getting a bit fussy with us lately. Elvendork's drifting from Lily already, and I think I might be, too," he added jokingly as Lily scurried behind him. She hit the back of his head, "Ow, kidding, love. Anyways, we'd love to have you here," James smiled.

Remus broke out into a grin, "For Harry, then,"

James laughed and nodded, "For Harry... for the cat and me…. And for Lily's sanity,"

The two friends stood up and hugged, "Thank you so much, Prongs,"

James squeezed his shoulder, "For Harry,"

Just in time, Lily came out of the kitchen, a set of clean pajamas, a dry, fluffy towel and a cup of hot tea ready for Remus, "Welcome, Remus," she smiled.

* * *

**Normally, I would've set the chapter up as '****James Potter and Sirius Black**' **or '****James Potter and Remus Lupin****.' But since these two stories are so similar I just made it into one, '****Runaways and the Potter Safe House****.'**

**I like to think that Sirius and Regulus had an okay relationship before Sirius ran away and they only started disliking each other after. Sirius being gone from their home, made it easier for Regulus to get into the Dark Arts and had nothing to stop him from wanting to be a Death Eater now that Sirius was gone. Regulus becoming a Death Eater might've also been a sign of rebellion against Sirius, in my mind, because he could've gotten upset with his older brother when he left him alone in that depressing house. **

**Just imagine of Kreacher replacing Sirius as a brother to Regulus. XD**

**Now I know that the whole thing with Dorea and Walburga and the rest of the Black family must've been a bit confusing, but bear with me because I like the thought that James's mum was a Black. Idk why, I just do.**

**Remus moving in with Lily and James for a bit was inspired by a headcanon I came across on Tumblr. "**_**They've just moved in when he turned up at the door and James couldn't say no," **_**That's why those phrases are italicized. I'm not sure who had started it or whatever, but yeah. **

**Shitty ending to the last one, by the way, sorry.**

**Also, don't forget to check some of my new posts!**

**Favourite, follow and review!**


End file.
